yokai_watch_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Adams
Natalie "Nat" Adams (天野ニーナ, Amano Nīna) is the main protagonist of the Yo-kai Adventures animation series. She is the daughter of Nathan Adams and Katie Forester, and thus she is the twin sister of Nicholas Adams. Appearances *''Yo-kai Adventures animation'': Minor protagonist. *''Enma's Four Tales: Minor protagonist. *A New Story: Cameo *Yo-kai Adventures II animation'': Major protagonist. *''Yo-kai Academy Y'': Major protagonist. Physical Traits Natalie is a fair-skinned teenager with brown eyes and dark brown hair. She wears a pink t-shirt with a magenta star at her chest, navy blue pants and purple boots. She wears the Yo-Kai Watch on her left arm. In Season 2, Natalie wielded Katie's version of the original Yo-kai Watch, befriending all sorts of Yo-kai, especially some that Nicholas never met. Later on in the series, Natalie decided to retire searching and befriending Yo-kai. In Yo-kai Adventures II episode 8, she took the Yo-kai Watch Elder Model K from her brother, Nicholas' bedroom and then joined the Yo-kai Detective Agency shortly after. In episode 21, Whisper gives Nicholas the Yo-kai Watch Ogre, which he now wields and gave the Elder Model K to Natalie. Personality Natalie is a kind and playful person. She's not that popular and often considered cute with a certain charm. She's also smart, but also worries about meeting her mother's standards. She is surprisingly brave and comfortable with heights. Relationships Adams Family Nicholas Adams Nicholas Adams is Natalie's twin brother. She and Nick are shown to get along, but sometimes argue because it's what siblings do, but they still love each other. Later on in Season 2, Natalie gets her own Yo-Kai Watch and befriends Yo-Kai like, Komashura. In Yo-kai Adventures II, Natalie instead shares the Yo-kai Watch Elder Model K with Nicholas and befriends various Yo-kai. Nathan Adams Nathan Adams is Natalie's father, the two of them have gotten along for long time due to her mother being gone for 10yrs. Natalie is also his successor of wielding the Yo-kai Watch. Katie Forester Katie Forester is Natalie's mother, she left her and Nicholas when they were 5 because Nate told her about seeing Yo-Kai, to which she thought he was crazy and therefore left them. Later, Nicholas finds Katie with the help of Robonyan, and she finds out that Yo-Kai really do exist thanks to Nicholas giving her the Yo-Kai Watch. In Yo-kai Adventures II, she left her and Nicholas when they were 8 due to being kidnapped by Arachnus, as he believed she was his queen. Katie then believed that she was being rescued by Thurston, Munchette and Damona from Arachnus, but it turns out they believed that she was actually the princess. Friends Amanda Skylar Natalie's most notable friend is Amanda. She gets along very well with her and they often spend time together. Jamie Jones Natalie's most notable friend is Jamie. She gets along very well with her and they often spend time together. Yo-kai Detective Agency Whisper Though Whisper pledges loyalty to Nicholas, he also serves Natalie as well as she shares the Yo-kai Watch Model K with Nicholas. Though he tries to be useful, he in fact annoys her by dismissing her suspicions about Yo-Kai, claiming he hadn't heard of a Yo-Kai behind a supernatural event. Although Natalie can be easily annoyed by Whisper's lack of useful knowledge about Yo-Kai, she still gets along with him. Jibanyan Natalie befriends Jibanyan after discovering Nicholas's secret about being involved with Yo-kai. The cat Yo-Kai quickly bonds with her and gives her his Yo-Kai Medal. Komashura Komashura is Natalie's companion Yo-kai, they always go on hunts for Yo-kai all the time. She and Komashura are so close, that he even sleeps beside her at night. Holly Anne Thomas Natalie met Holly Anne on her first day at Springdale High; the two occasionally cross paths with one another, but have no other interaction. In the 1st movie, Lord Enma's Four Tales, Holly Anne and Natalie team up together to stop a threat in the Yo-kai World, banning together to summon the great Lord Enma to help save the Yo-kai World. In Yo-kai Adventures II, when Holly Anne and Liam discover Nicholas's secret about being involved with Yo-kai, they form a Detective Agency. Natalie later on discovers Nicholas's secret and she is asked by Holly Anne to join the team. Liam Schiffer Natalie welcomes Liam into the neighborhood, discovering that he too can also see Yo-kai even without a Yo-kai Watch. Natalie and Liam occasionally cross paths with one another, but have no other interaction. In Yo-kai Adventures II, when Holly Anne and Liam discover Nicholas's secret about being involved with Yo-kai, they form a Detective Agency. Natalie later on discovers Nicholas's secret and she is asked by Holly Anne to join the team. Category:Yo-Kai Adventures Category:Characters Category:Yo-kai Adventures II Category:Adams Family Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Yo-kai Watch Holders Category:Protagonists